Complicated
by Tenshi112
Summary: Une jeune femme s'installe à Tokyo et se lie d'amitié avec Yoshiki et Sugizo, mais est-ce que tout est aussi simple que ça ? Yoshiki x OC, Sugizo x OC Rating K pour le moment, risque fortement de changer plus tard :p


**Disclaimer : **Yoshiki et Sugizo ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, contrairement aux 2 OC de ce chapitre (même si le contraire aurait été quand même sympa xD)

**Chapitre 1**

"La tempête est de plus en plus forte Tenshi, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

- Ca va je suis presque arrivée, il me reste deux carrefours à passer et je suis là.

- Dépêche toi je commence à m'inquiéter…"

Je raccrochais, amusée. Yoshiki se faisait vraiment trop de soucis pour rien...

Je l'avais rencontré six mois plus tôt quand j'avais emménagé à Tokyo. Je portais péniblement les cartons que les déménageurs avaient eu la gentillesse de laisser dans le couloir quand il était arrivé et avait proposé de m'aider. J'étais d'ailleurs assez intimidée et surprise de voir LE Yoshiki en personne, et chanceuse de l'avoir comme voisin de palier. Passé le premier choc, j avais pris mon courage à deux mains et l'avais invité à prendre un café à la maison dès mon emménagement fini, et de fil en aiguille nous étions rapidement devenus très proches, Tenshi était le surnom qu'il m'avait affectueusement donné.

J'eus juste le temps de me remémorer ces quelques souvenirs que j'étais déjà arrivée. Une fois la voiture rentrée dans le garage, mon téléphone se mit de nouveau à sonner. Un coup d'œil sur l'écran me permit de savoir que ce n'était non pas mon cher voisin, mais un de ses amis les plus proches : Sugizo. Je souris à la vue de ce nom et décrochais :

"Oui je sais toi aussi tu t'inquiètes, mais je viens de rentrer donc tout va bien.

- Euh… non je t'appelais juste pour savoir si j'avais pas oublié…

- Sugizo ?

- Ouiiii ?

- Tu sais que tu mens toujours aussi mal ?

- Bon ok ça va je suis chez Yoshiki avec Sarah."

Je perdis mon sourire en apprenant que sa compagne était également là. Elle ne m'aimait pas, c'était évident, et je ne l'aimais pas non plus, c'était évident aussi. Et alors que d'habitude il venait sans elle, il choisissait le seul soir où je ne pouvais pas l'éviter en prétextant par exemple un rendez vous, pour l'amener avec lui. Fichue tempête !

Arrivée devant l'appartement de Yoshiki, je n'eus même pas le temps de sonner que la porte était déjà ouverte et que j'étais prise dans une étreinte serrée.

"Je suis content que tu sois enfin là, j'étais tellement inquiet !"

Il continuait de me serrer contre lui et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher quand je m'aperçus que Sugizo s'était également approché et nous regardait avec une expression comme empreinte de tristesse et de… jalousie ?!

_C'est bizarre, qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?_

"C'est bon Yoshiki, tu peux me lâcher maintenant, tu vois bien que ça va…" lui dis-je en soupirant.

Décidément il était vraiment la drama queen dans toute sa splendeur…

Sugizo voulut parler mais Sarah vint se coller contre lui pour lui demander avec un énorme sourire :

"Ils sont mignons tous les deux, ils formeraient un couple superbe, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je suppose oui… Bon on va manger ? Je commence à avoir faim" répondit-il sèchement, et s'en alla s'asseoir a table.

Visiblement très satisfaite d'elle même, sa compagne me fit un clin d'oeil avant d'aller le rejoindre.

_Espèce de garce…_

Yoshiki me prit par la main et nous dirigea vers le repas.

"J'ai commandé au restaurant que tu adores, me dit-il. Ils m'ont livré juste à temps ! J avais envie de te faire plaisir alors j'espère que ça te plait, ajouta-t-il.

- C'est super merci ! Fallait pas, mais maintenant que c'est là, pourquoi se priver ?" lui répondis-je en riant, tout en me demandant ce que j'allais manger en premier tellement il y avait de choix.

Après le repas je me retrouvais en tête a tête avec Sugizo, Yoshiki et Sarah étaient quelque part dans l'appartement accrochés à leur téléphone. Nous nous étions installés sur le canapé et il était en train de me parler de la nouvelle guitare qu'il avait commandée quand je l'interrompis :

"Désolée de te couper mais il faut vraiment que je te demande quelque chose… Franchement qu'est ce que tu fiches avec elle ? Enfin, elle n'est même pas amoureuse de toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et puis…

- Je sais ! Mais... Quand on n'a pas l'objet de son désir on le remplace par un autre, elle était là alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas.

- L'objet de son désir ? Mais de qui tu parles ?"

Il me regarda soudain avec une expression que je ne lui avais jamais vue auparavant et son visage se rapprocha doucement du mien...

"Mon amouuuuur !"

Il s'éloigna instantanément et se tourna vers Sarah :

"Mmmh ?

- La tempête s'est bien calmée, on va rentrer ? Tu vas voir ce soir on va...

- C'est bon, l'interrompit-il assez énervé, pas la peine de rentrer dans les détails, on y va !"

Visiblement contrariée de s'être fait rabrouer de la sorte, Sarah n'osa plus piper mot.

Sans tarder tout le monde se souhaita une bonne nuit et ils étaient partis. Pendant ce temps là dans ma tête tout tournait à mille à l'heure:

_C'est de moi qu'il parlait ? Non c'est impossible, il n'a jamais montré le moindre intérêt autre qu'amical à mon égard ! Mais il a bien failli m'embrasser là j'ai pas rêvé ? Non tu as toujours eu une imagination débordante, il a un top model dans les bras, si tu crois qu'il va s'intéresser à toi, tu dérailles ma pauvre !  
_

"Tenshi, ça va ? T'as l'air complètement perdu dans tes pensées.

- Oui oui ça va, je suis juste fatiguée... D'ailleurs je crois que je vais rentrer me coucher, il se fait tard."

Yoshiki m'embrassa sur la joue comme à son habitude pour me dire au revoir et deux minutes plus tard j'étais rentrée chez moi.

Ne travaillant pas le lendemain et n'ayant pas très sommeil, je m'installa confortablement dans mon lit devant un épisode de True Blood avant de finalement m'endormir.


End file.
